Kiry Nantaihito
Kiryokutono Nantaihito Kiryokutono "Kiry" Nantaihito (太極拳 気 Nantaihito Kiry) is a retired jonin level kunoichi of Konoha, and is the third of the legendary Tatsuhime. (Dragon Princess) She is the last remaining member of the once proud Nantaihito clan, and older sister of Hotaru Nantaihito. She is the former fiance of Taro Masuno, and a former lover of Kakashi Hatake. Background While most families encourage their children to pursue happiness and their dreams, the Nantaihito clan forbid it. The oldest child was destined to become a ninja, a great ninja. The younger children, if there were any at all, paled in the shadow of their older sibling. To be the heir of the Nantaihito clan meant one thing, and that was hardship. A child with no promise as a ninja was no Nantaihito. Daily training was essential, and excruciating. There were no breaks, there was no try again, only results. Those who could not show results were punished. Kiryokutono, despite her above average skill was deemed average by her parents. They had heard of the Hatake boy that was promoted to Jonin at a mere 13. No matter how hard Kiry worked, she simply couldn't surpass this young ninja. Even being promoted to Genin a year early was not enough to be deemed worthy. Though, as mastery of the Nantaihito clan jutsu came easier to Kiry than most, it still wasn't enough. She worked hard to push herself to the next level, spending every moment of her free time training. It was never enough. With every year that went by, the clan's expectations grew. Some time after Kiry turned 16, the expectations stopped altogether. It was as if they no longer had any hope for their sham of a daughter. Though it may have made things easier on a day to day basis, in the long run it only hurt more. Though Kiry had grown accustomed to pain, as a small child, the physical an emotional trauma she dealt with on a daily basis was hard to bare. After succeeding in disappointing her parents yet again, she would be punished. Some nights it meant bed without dinner. Other nights young Kiry was not so lucky. Great disappointment resulted in beatings. Every failed mission resulted in one as well. It brought great shame to the family name at least, that's what the poor girl was told. As her parents were careful not to do any significant damage, Kiry took her beatings and punishments with no questions. It wasn't until her father died when Kiry was 17 that she even told anyone about the injustice that was allowed to occur for so long. Not but a few days after her fathers death, Kiry was invited to share a home with her two teammates, Taro Masuno and Hiroshi Hyuuga. Their team had always been close, even as genin. Though Kiry had been the only one to be promoted to Jonin, the three of them stayed close, and often requested to complete missions together, for teamworks sake. After finally becoming a free woman, Kiry began to notice that Taro had feelings for her, much deeper feelings than Hiroshi did. Eager to finally enter the dating pool, Kiry accepted her teammates offer to make dinner for just the two of them one night, while Hiroshi was away. The two began to fall in love, and it wasn't long before the two of them became a local item. On the night of Kiry's birthday, Taro proposed that the two of them got married, to which she gladly accepted. A few months down the road, with the splitting of team Kiry, to teammates being engaged Taro, Hiroshi had been transferred to team Ayame and Kakashi Hatake team Kakashi were sent on a mission to track the whereabouts of a rouge ninja. It was intended to be a simple mission, simply tracking the nin, not engaging with him. Taro was great with mind games and defense. Hiroshi was a Hyuuga, and was gifted with the Byakugan, and Kakashi had been graced with the Sharingan, a gift from a dying friend. It should have been a dream team on an easy mission. Unfortunately, that is not how things played out. One fatal mistake on Kakashi's part led the target to discover the location of the temporary Team Kakashi. While the team was away, Kiry had begun to feel ill. It was a strange illness, particularly for Kiry. She had never experienced anything quite like it. Upon dragging herself to the hospital after convincing herself this illness wasn't normal, the medical kunoichi there discovered that Kiry was pregnant. Though her and Taro weren't specifically trying for a child, it was the one thing that Kiry had always wanted. She held her tongue, afraid that if she told anyone, word would spread, and Taro would be the last to know. Kiry woke early that morning and planned to greet the returning team as they completed their mission. As fate would have it, the team did return, but Kakashi was drenched in blood, and Taro was lying limp in his arms. Upon seeing this, the horror and shock hit Kiry so hard that she passed out in the middle of the street. She woke in the hospital with a concerned Kakashi next to her. As he explained the major details of the mission, he also was tasked with breaking the news to Kiry. With the combination of the stress of the death of her fiancée, as well as her stomach colliding with the arm of a guard as she fell, Kiry had had a miscarriage. The only two people that Kiry had ever loved were now dead, and she didn't get to say goodbye. Kiry never even got to know her child. Personality Kiry is typically quiet and reserved. She is more likely to be seen in the hot springs, relaxing, eyes closed, drifting off into thought, than to actually be having a conversation with someone. Kiry is a strict believer that it is better to keep your mouth shut, and let people think you are an idiot, than to open your mouth and prove it. More often than not Kiry does have something to say, but she simply keeps it to herself. When she does open her mouth, Kiry is actually quite friendly. She enjoys jokes and playful teasing. If anything at all, Kiry has a tendency to say what everyone else is thinking, but too afraid to say. Kiry is definitely not the type to tell you your new dress looks great, when really it makes you look fat. She will flat out tell you exactly how it looks. To add to her arrogant outward appearance, Kiry is also appears very concerned with appearing to be classy, well cultured, and sophisticated. She is often viewed as a hot headed, well traveled girl, that has seen and done everything, and thinks of herself as better than those that have stayed in their village their entire lives. However, it;s actually quite the opposite. Kiry doesn't care at all what people think of her, or what they've done with their lives. If they're happy, they're happy. If not, then they're not. Either way, it's none of her business. After all, she has made her own choices in life and would not liked to be judged on them either. Because of this, Kiry can feel free to look however she pleases and do what she pleases without worry of social repercussions. She doesn't really have a reputation to ruin in the first place. Despite her typically quiet and anti-social behavior, Kiry is actually quite sexually driven. Not only is she a big fan of the Icha Icha series has a secret crush on Jiraiya but she also often has sex on her mind. Since she left the village and signed the tatsuhime contract, Kiry has given up on any hopes of being married and having children and being faithful, so any man she finds attractive is fair game for her. It was not uncommon during her travels for Kiry to have one night stands in every village and town she visited. Deep down Kiry is a good person. Though she may be quite misguided, and may have made some poor decisions, she is simply a strong hearted, good willed person, that has had to endure tragedy. Her pain and suffering has led her down a dark path that she will never turn away from. Though she truly does not wish to harm anyone, Kiry must sometimes break the hearts of men that want it to be more than a one night stand, or kill an opponent that posed an on going threat to her own, as well as Tatsukami's existence. Appearance Kiry wears a light green kimono, tied with a long magenta sash that is tied into a large bow in the back. She wears no shoes, preferring to have full functionality of her feet and toes in battle. Kiry does not typically use kunai or shuriken, and therefore does no have a kunai holster. she will use them if a teammate or enemy makes them available. Nor does Kiry wear a headband, not pledging constant alliegence to any particular village. Her hair is deep black and kept in a tight pony tail atop her head. The ponty tail is held with a long ribbon, and a pair of chopsticks, and ending near her knees. Kiry's bangs are gathered in front of her face, centered with her nose in a tie near the end, which is about chin length. Two longer pieces of hair that are not as long as her pony tail are tied both at the scalp and at the ends, but falling loosely. the ribbon and all the ties in Kriy's hair are magenta, and her chopsticks are magenta, light green, and white, to match her kimono. Kiry is tall, reaching 5'9, and thus is not a light woman. Though she is built like a ninja, with plenty of muscle to spare, she makes up for her lack of feminine curves with large breasts which can often be seen nearly exposed from her kimono. Kiry is not considered exceptionally pretty, but is certainly not unattractive. She gets her lavendar eyes from her father, as a Nantaihito blood line trait. Kiry has large full lips, though they usually do not show much expression. As a Jonin and Chuunin Kiry's appearance is similar. Her ponytail reaches her elbows, and all of her hair except for her free falling bangs at kept up tightly. She wears a simple lavendar robe, with an obi of the same material, but in deep purple. Her leaf headband is kept on top of her forehead, facing the right, with her bangs on the left. The cloth to her headband is exceptionally long, falling around the same length as her hair. She also wore a thin cloth choker around her neck made of white cloth. At the time, Kiry was a bit chubbier, particularly in the face. As a child and a Genin, Kiry's hair was a bit shorter, and her robe was a shorter as well, the length or a shirt. She wore tight, flexible black shorts, with black leg warmers on her shins and calves. Her headband was on her forehead, but until she became a Chuunin, and her hair got much longer, she wore it centered, with her bangs falling loosely overtop. Abilities Hidden Technique The Shinjoukussetsu, or body bending technique is a hidden technique passed through the many generations of the Nantaihito clan. The clan is no longer reknown as a strong clan, but was once one of the best. Their signature technique allows the user to no longer suffer the physical limits of their bodies. At will they can twist and bend into unhuman like positions. They can allow their bones to give them structure, or essentially turn to jelly when needed. In a combat situation the jutsu prevents broken bones, and can allow the user to perform taijutsu that any other ninja would be incapable of. Tatsuhime 竜 妃 Tatsuhime is the nam given to the lucky few that are graced with the Komodo Dragon summon. Tatsukami, the dragon king is a misogynist tyrant, still sore from the heartbreak of his mates Tatsumegami death. He seeks to fill the hole in his heart with attractive, young concubines. These concubines are not bound by a marraige, but rather a summoning contract. Those that dare attempt the contract are first given a series of tasks to complete before they are allowed to sign the contract. Anyone who does not live up to the dragon's expectations, or tries to sign the contract without the dragons approval are then eaten by the dragon for their chakra. The Tatsuhime are bound by a code. They will always wear their given uniform, as the dragon likes his wives to be attractive and proper. When summoned, they must fight for the honor and life of the dragon. The Tatsuhime must never summon the dragon except in life or death situations. They must also remain unmarried, and are not allowed to concieve children. Any that break these rules are eaten by the Tatsukami. All Tatsuhime are also required to recieve a Tatsuhime kanji tattoo on their backs, to identify them as Tatsuhime. Though the first Tatsuhime, Kinpatsumi, was Tatsukami's favorite, all Tatsuhime are eaten by the dragon when they begin to grow old and can no longer uphold their title. In the end, though Tatsuhime are granted great power, they all die at the hands of the Tatsukami himself. Pre-Shippuden/Shippuden After falling into a deep depression, Kiry resigned from her position as a jonin, and abandoned Konoha. She left the village with the good graces of the Hokage, but with no intention of returning to the village she had time and time again risked her life for. At first Kiry wandered around aimlessly. She found herself a job outside of Kirigakure, though it was no treat. She was made a temporary madam of a local brothel. Her job was to entice new clients, and keep those who gave the girls trouble out. It was an easy job, especially for a ninja. Kiry was quite content doing her job until one particular night where a man tried to use the brothels services without paying upfront. He had the nerve to touch Kiry quite inappropriately before declaring that she couldn't do anything to stop him because she could never be as strong as a man. That was the last word the man ever spoke. This even stirred up a rage inside Kiry that she never knew existed. The majority of her days from then on were spent traveling from village to village, and all the towns in between, gaining as much knowledge, as many jutsus, and fighting as many opponents as possible. Periodically Kiry would work as a ninja for hire, pledging temporary loyalty to anyone that would pay her fee. Despite knowing full well the dangers of the legend, Kiry eventually traveled to the Genjutsu Tree Village, in search of the great komodo dragon. Rumor had it that the dragon summon was the most powerful summon, but also the most dangerous. More than anything, it was exactly what Kiry desired. After sifting through rumors around the village, Kiry discovered the dragons lair beneath the earth outside of the village. The great dragon accepted Kiry, and she was put through a series of tests, which if nothing else proved her power, and her dedication to the great dragon. When she completed these tests, she was named Tatsuhime, and never needed to fear for her life again. With her new found power, Kiry set out to put it to good use. Growing up in Konoha, Kiry had heard of the great Sannin, Orochimaru, many times. Though she had no interest in harming Konoha, Orochimaru was a great place to begin looking for a use for her power, and perhaps to gain even more. For a brief time, Kiry was in charge of guarding a small compound the Orochimaru used outside of Takigakure, which is where the pair met. Kiry managed to impress the great Orochimaru with a simple flash of her tattoo. It was well known by nearly everyone how powerful that Tatsuhime was, though most considered it merely a legend. Naturally, the dragon was summoned for confirmation. Tatsukami did not appreciate it. Upon their meeting, Orochimaru was accompanied by a boy, 14 or 15, that had his head in the clouds. Orochimaru seemed to think the world of this kid, and he picked up on that, and his attitude grew ever the more arrogant. Kiry simply didn't see what all the fuss was about. That was until they sparred for the first time. Though the boy, who's name was Sasuke Uchiha, still has yet to defeat Kiry, she was quite surprised with his skill level, considering his age. He was simply no match for a full grown adult from the Nantaihito clan, one that had been training non-stop for the majority of her life. Kiry continued to guard the compound for several years. Though it mostly consisted of keeping it relatively clean, and scaring off the occasional Taki genin that thought they were brave enough to venture so far off into the woods, Kiry grew sick of it. Orochimaru rarely used the compound at all, and she was usually there alone. When Orochimaru returned next, Kiry resigned from her position, and began working for him as a spy, traveling to every far reach of the earth for him. Though few things were worth relaying back to Orochimaru, Kiry did prove her worth whenever the opportunity presented itself. During her travels, Kiry briefly settled down in Kirigakure. One day a small child, about 11 years old, bumped into her. Immediately Kiry noticed a family resemblance. This girl had the Nantaihito purple eyes, some facial features resembling Kiry's. Upon meeting with the girl's, Hotaru's, mother, the woman tells Kiry the story of how Kiry's father came to town, and told her how he was an important member of the Nantaihito clan of Konoha, but claimed his name was Osuo. She thought she had fallen in love, and he had too, but he left after a week, and she never saw him again, then she turned up pregnant. Then she found a new husband and had another child, and wanted nothing to do with Hotaru, because all she saw was a mini version of the man who took advantage of her, and left her to raise a baby on her own. Kiry sneaked Hotaru with her in the middle of the night, after spending a few days getting to know her, to watch the rainfall from a rooftop. Hotaru confessed that night that Kiry was the closest thing to family she'd ever had. That alone made up Kiry's mind 100%. The two girls left that night together to settle down for a while in Amegakure. Post Shippuden After some months, the two sisters, Kiry and Hotaru, traveled to Sunagakure. By pure coincidence, Kiry happened to overhear some gossip. Two women, not shinobi by any means, were discussing the Nantaihito clan. Naturally, Kiry listened in. They discussed how they had heard about the great clan as children, but the clan had long since lost it's luster. The one of the women continued, saying the it was a shame, as the last member of the clan had just died. The trip to Suna did not last long. Without even stopping to rest for the night, the two girls began their journey to Konohagakure. Hotaru slept on Kiry's back for much of the trip, as Kiry insisted on getting as little sleep as possible, and covering as much ground as she could. Kiry had officially abandoned her position as a spy for Orochimaru. Though she had never gotten a cursed seal from him, she sure learned a lot of things from him, as well as the other members of the secret sound alliance, and their leader, Hebi No Majo. It had been fifteen years since Kiry had left her home village, any many things had changed. For one, there was a new Hokage by the name of Naruto Uzumaki. By the looks of it had had merely been a child when Kiry left the village. There also seemed to be few people left that knew, or even remembered Kiry. Some that remembered her thought of her as a traitor. Others pitied her. Kakashi, whom Kiry had been blaming for Taro's death, and therefore, her child's death, was in no way off the hook. As Taro and Kakashi had been quite good friends, Kakashi tried to be friendly with Kiry, but she would have none of it. That was until the chuunin exams approached, and the new Hokage asked Kiry to take on one of Kakashi's students, to train her for the exams so Kakashi could focus on his other two students. As it was only polite, and Hotaru had begun training at the Konoha Ninja Academy, Kiry accepted. She began training with Akemi Kaguya, that had been gifted with a rare kekkei genkai. As it involved contortionism, Kiry was clearly the perfect choice as a sensei. The two girls began to grow close, as close as a teacher and a student could, that is, as Akemi prepared for her second chuunin exam. The first go-round had been a failure for the whole team. They didn't make it very far at all, but they did do exceedingly well on the first exam. It was the second exam however, that had stumped them. Now the team had honed in on their strengths, and worked as a team. Akemi had completely transformed from the once shy and quiet girl to a total powerhouse. She was certainly earned the name of Kaguya. When she was not training Akemi, or spending time with Hotaru, Kiry spend a large amount of her time in the hot springs. There she met two Leaf Kunoichi, one of which being Shinju Hyuuga. They were somewhat familiar names to Kiry, as she did live there for 19 yeas, but aided by their age difference, they had never become friends before. Though Kiry was just a bit older than the two girls, they quickly formed their small group of friends. Kiry, careful not to share too many secrets, was at the girls disposal for questions of love and the various villages and towns of the outside world that the girls hadn't yet experienced. Though many ninja travel to other lands for various reasons throughout their careers, few had traveled to as many as Kiry had. Though, that was due to the fact that she was what many considered to be a rogue ninja. The girls planned dates to visit the hot springs together, and even even sometimes shopping, or a btie to eat. Though the other two girls were closer, they all felt comfortable around each other. Kiry even began to become friends with iruka Umino, Shinju's husband. Much to her disappointment however, when the girls realized that Kiry couldn't come on their double dates because she didn't have a boyfriend or husband, they tried desperately to arrange dates for her, though Kiry declined every single one. Though she claimed the men they suggested just weren't for her, Kiry knew that dating just wasn't worth the risk. During the chuunin exams themselves, the tension between Kakashi and Kiry started relieving, end quickly turned into sexual tension. Kakashi had been there when Kiry's world came crashing down, and it had been fifteen years, it was time to move on. Who better to move on with than the man that would have been the her child's godfather? Kakashi could feel the change in tension as well. Though he tried to fight it, as he was not a relationship kind of guy, he simply couldn't. After all, how many women had come along in his life that he had even considered dating? The thought that he might never find a suitable woman again was the driving force on his side of the relationship. It wasn't love by any means, but it sure was something big. The pair tried to keep their affair a secret as to not distract their students from their exams, but it was rather obvious to the three of them. When they could not hold it in any longer, a hot, steamy, passionate sexy scene ensued. As Kiry was dressing herself again, something caught Kakashi's eye. He had finally let his guard down enough to be with a woman, and this woman had a big secret. Though her long, thick, black hair normally covered it up, Kiry's Tatsuhime tattoo was obvious to Kakashi now. Kiry explained the circumstances that caused her to sign that contract, as well as the dangers. Deciding that it was best not to continue their affair, Kiry awkwardly avoided Kakashi as often as she could for several months. Their silence was broken when Kiry discovered that she was once again pregnant. It was both the most joyful, and the most terrifying moment in her life. She was gifted with a child once more, but yet, if the dragon found out, the two of them would be consumed for his own gain. Distraught with fear for the life of herself and her own child, Kiry approached Kakashi, confessing her love for him. The two nin made a plan. They were to run away together, for the sake of the child. Though it was nto like Kakashi to just run away from his problems, and abandon his village, he now had the welfare of his one and only child to think about. They'd break the contract with the great dragon, and stay under the radar, always running away, if need be, from the threat of Tatsukami, the Dragon God. However, their plan was interrupted. In mid-embrace Kiry was summoned to fight for the Great Komodo Dragon. Somehow, perhaps because of their tight proximity, Kakashi was transported as well. They were just outside of the dragon's lair, outside of the Genjutsu Tree Village. The dragon had somehow gotten word that Kiry had been impregnated. Though Kiry didn't understand how he gained this knowledge, she knew her time was up. Without any argument or fight, Kiry turned her back to the great dragon, and outstretched her arms, waiting for the bite that would kill her slowly as the poison traveled through her body, before the great dragon was ready to consume her. When Kakashi returned to the village, he was once again a free man. Free to go on with the rest of his life, not worrying about protecting his family. Not wondering what would have happened if he hadn't tried to run away with Kiry. Not wondering if things could have been different. So, Kakashi went back to normal, after a period of mourning. His genin team, including Akemi, who had been so close to Kiry, passed the chuunin exams, and went on to lead their own lives. Out of respect for Kiry, he requested to train Hotaru, once she graduated from the academy. Though Hotaru was no on her own, Kakashi always kept an eye on her, as often as he could. And the Great Komodo Dragon, Tatsukami, laid peacefully in his lair, until the next Tatsuhime was crowned. Trivia * Kiry's favorite food is cucumber sushi * Kiry's favorite colors are green and purple * Kiry enjoys reading, particularly the Makeout Series * Kiry once entertained a small crush on Jiraiya * Kiry likes flowers, relaxing at the spa, and solitude * Kiry dislikes strangers and expensive perfumes * Kiry's stength is in the element of surprise, and her weakness is in lightning attacks * Kiry's ideal mate is tall, mysterious, handsome, powerful, strong, and pervy Reference Deviant Art Category:Original Character Category:Female Category:Konohagakure Category:FINAL